


Admintale

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A fourth wall breaking story with one major twist, Awkward Undertale Player, But she warms up to him over time, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara hates the player, Chara is Frisk's ex girlfriend from a few timelines ago, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Flirty Frisk, Flowey is in love with Frisk but she isn't in love with him, He's male and very shy, Humiliation, Multi, Protective Frisk, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans knows that the player is responsible for the RESETS, Soft Chara, Teasing, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, The author is having too much fun, The player has a sock fetish, The player is the size of a doll, Toriel has a crush on the player, Undertale becomes more reality than reality, You are Frisk, You are not the player, You pull the player into Undertale, You tease him about it, and you are tired of being manipulated, but he likes you too much, so you can keep them in your sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You are Frisk and you are sick and tired of the RESETs but you figure there is nothing you can do....... until one RESET you discover a crack in time and space and you manage to do something that would change your life forever.....................





	1. Fed up and Meeting the Player

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen most stories where the player gets pulled into Undertale however I wanted to do something different and experiment with what if Frisk pulled the player into Undertale however it was her story and not the players as a result the player is male here not that I have anything against same sex relationships I just prefer straight relationships

You were fed up. 

SO FED UP.

You were so sick of having to do the same things over and over and over and OVER.

There had been so many RESETs.

It was the 100th one and you were SO sick of this bullshit.

You stood up waiting for that horrible feeling of being controlled to come over you and you would go through the underground AGAIN. Then it would RESET and you'd have brief control of your body before going through it again.

You were going to lie down and relax before your body was taken over when you spotted something in the air behind you. It was a hole cut straight through the stone so you stood up and went to check it out but upon closer inspection it wasn't a hole cut into the stone it was a hole period.

You reached into the hole and felt a electrical current surge through you as a screen appeared with some words on it

Relegate Admin Privileges YES NO 

You hit yes and a whirring shocked your hand as the screen now read

Process Successful Player Removed

You pulled your hand out expecting it to be empty but what you held in your hand surprised you. You were holding a tiny person and you looked down at them to see if they were okay but they seemed to be unconscious so you felt for that buzzing that accompanied your body but found it was gone.

You looked down at the tiny person and realized that this little creature was responsible for the RESETs and you couldn't believe that a little creature like this could ever be responsible for your endless torment.

You heard a groan and a male voice high pitched said "My head where am I?" You put a evil smile on your face and said "Hello Player I am Frisk" The player as you were now calling him said "From Undertale?" You said "Yup the one you put through ALLLL those RESETs"

his eyes bolted open and he looked around for you and you said "Hey pretty boy up here" and the look on his face when he saw you was one of complete surprise and you giggled as you said "I have ripped you from wherever you came from and now you're my prisoner"


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain to the player his fate and meet Flowey who surprises you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be having a little fun with Frisk being such a flirt

He said "W-what?" as he stood up and looked up at you. You said "You are responsible for the endless torment of the monsters and me" He gulped and said "B-But I love the monsters! You were my favorite character although I-I didn't expect you to have boobs"

You giggled even though you were trying to be serious and you realized that he was your prisoner and you could do anything you wanted to him. You decided that he would make a good pet and said "I'm not going to hurt you little guy but I'm going to have some fun with you but I doubt you'll be complaining anyway"

After you said this you winked at him and he blushed a deep red which made you say "Despite those horrible RESETs they did give me one thing an amazing ability to flirt" You then placed him in your shorts pocket and started walking giggling at his wiggling inside your pocket.

You found yourself in the room where Flowey was and like all the other RESETs he was there but he seemed to be blushing a little. You realized that whatever the player saw must have affected the monsters and they only saw you for a kid.

Flowey seemed too be as much as a boy as any normal boy was which made you smile after all you could never get the monsters to see you as more than a child. Bending down you said in your most seductive voice ever "Hi I'm Frisk I fell down here and I need someone to HELP me with showing me around the underground"

Flowey blushed and ACTUALLY stammered out "H-Hi F-Frisk I'm F-flowey F-flowey the Flower I g-guess i'll show you the ropes" You felt the tugging on your soul and entered the familiar battle screen

(FIGHT) (FLIRT) (ACT) (MERCY)

however instead of the usual Flowey battle he was blushing and you could actually select something so you selected ACT

(CHECK) 

You also noticed that FLIRT had become its own menu maybe it was part of being a teenager but anyway you selected CHECK

Flowey the Flower

Lv:5

Atk:20

Def:10

HP: 40 out of 40

He's blushing too much to actually help you

(FIGHT) (FLIRT) (ACT) (MERCY)

You smiled and selected FLIRT

(KISS) (BLOW KISS) (SEDUCE) (HUG)

You said "Now this is interesting" and selected KISS you then walked up to him and bent down to give him a huge wet kiss

Flowey's BLUSHING METER rose!

(FIGHT) (FLIRT) (ACT) MERCY)

You selected MERCY

(SPARE) (FLEE)

You spared him and left him blushing to find your path blocked by none other than Mom who was blushing a little as she said "Hello my child I'm Toriel the caretaker of these ruins"


	3. Teaming up to tease the player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Toriel and Chara all team up to tease the player as much as you can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for more teasing........

You responded to Toriel and said "Hi Toriel i'm Frisk" Toriel was taken aback too when you reached into your shorts pocket and pulled out a little man. You said "And this is Player" Toriel said "Oh hello there I was not aware I'd be dealing with such a cute little guy"

You giggled as the Player just looked dumbfounded when you heard the familar "aw he's so cute" as Chara your old girlfriend and longtime buddy stepped out of the shadows to take the player from you. The player was heating up as Chara planted several kisses on his face and was giggling at his reaction.

You started giggling too and Toriel joined you as you said "This is my little pet I think he likes kisses" Toriel and Chara who was already kissing  him smiled and the two of you joined in kissing him until you said "We should probably get on with the story"

Chara sighed and said "Oh fine" and the three of you stopped kissing the player and Toriel said "So i'm going to show you through the catacombs" Chara said "If i'm going to be in this story I want to be with my actual lover you know Sans?"

You said "well after the ruins that's where we are going" You then turned to me as I was following you how else would I write this story? I asked you "What is it that you had to interrupt me writing this story?"

You said "I'm not sure I remember what I was supposed to say" I yell "are you fucking kidding me? all you have to do is be you! seriously just do your job I'm going to RESET this chapter so get it right next time".

FLASH

BANG!

You responded to Toriel and said Hi Toriel I'm Frisk are you going to show me through the catacombs? Toriel nodded and held her hand out. You took it and decided you'd introduce the player later so off you went completing puzzles until you arrived at Toriel's house.

At her house Toriel led you inside where she said "Chara we have guests come and say hello!" You felt your face blushing already as your ex girlfriend came down dressed in the same sweater as you but it was green and yellow and her brown shorts.

You pretended not to know her and said "Hi there I'm Frisk" Chara said "Greetings Frisk I am Chara Toriel's daughter" You then reached into your pockets to grab the player when you realized he wasn't in there anymore and you said "Shit um Mom I was going to introduce you to somebody but I think he fell out of my pocket"

Toriel said "Language my child and what does he look like?" You described him as a tiny ant sized speck that looked like a bug and the three of you started searching for him.

You looked for 2 hours and it was beginning to look like he was gone but then Chara who decided to take a break from searching sat down on the couch and stood quickly back up. She said "I felt something squishy on the couch can you check there"

You walked over the couch and looked in Chara's bum print for anything but nothing when she said "there is something wriggling in my underwear can you pull my shorts down to take a look?"

Your face turned red as you bent down in front of her butt and pulled her shorts down and you despite the very precarious moment started laughing as you peeled the Player from her underwear and stood up. She pulled her shorts up and said "Thank you but why are you laughing?"

You showed her the Player who looked equally scared and happy at the same time who had her bum print all over him. She smiled then burst into laughter as Toriel came over and asked "What's so funny girls?"

You told her and the three of you all had a laugh at the expense of the Player who remained silent.


	4. Introductions and Battle against Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You introduce the Player to Chara and Toriel and have the battle to leave the ruins

When the three of you finally stopped laughing you said "So Chara this is Player and Player this is Chara Toriel this is Player and Player this is Toriel" Everybody mentioned nodded and said hello except for the Player who hid in a ball.

You said "He's kinda shy" and Toriel and Chara nodded but then Chara said "Hey mom I need to talk to Frisk and Player for a bit alone okay?" Toriel said "Sure my child" and left the room. Chara said "So how have you been?"

You said "Good and you" she said "Good listen I want to come on your journey" You said "Alright but I want a kiss for old times sake every now and then Chara said "Fine" and she kissed you on the lips which made you smile because she tasted like chocolate still and you said "MMM my favorite flavor Chocolaty Chara"

She smiled and said "Does your little man there want a kiss too?" You said "Yea except maybe he wants a kiss from two hot girls" You held him out and you and Chara kissed you with him in the middle so he got the brunt of both your kisses.

He said "Y-y-you taste like candy" You smiled and said "Must be all that monster candy I ate" You said "It's time for the battle with Toriel so little man I'm going to put you somewhere you can witness it all and that is my boobs"

He turned redder as you lifted your sweater and dropped him between your boobs once you were sure he was able to see and comfy. You and Chara said "Ok Toriel you can come back"

She came back in and you said "Toriel i'm afraid we have to leave" She said "Stay here I must go and do something" and left with the two of you following her down into the basement where no matter how many times she said "Go back upstairs"

You didn't listen and kept following her until you found her at the entrance she said "Go back upstairs or be prepared to fight" You prepared to fight as the world went dark.

Toriel blocks your path!

You hit FLIRT

(KISS) (HUG) (WIGGLE)

You selected WIGGLE and began wiggling your bum which made Toriel extremely blushy

Toriel's blushing meter rose!

Toriel's attacks seemed to miss a lot more.

So you selected HUG and hugged her which made her say "Fine you win my fears, my expectations.........for you I will put them aside good luck my child take good care of her Chara" 

Torie is SPARING you

You selected spare and the battle screen faded away as Toriel opened the doors and left without a word. You faced the doors with the player in your boobs and Chara beside you. The tale was about to truly begin.


End file.
